A Blazing Journey
by YomielG
Summary: Two original characters make their way through a Unova that's in the midst of a major crossover between the games of BW and B2W2. But this story has a little twist. 'The Blaze Effect'. But what could that mean...?


The boy looked out of the window as he sat on the bed, waiting for the time to pass. There was an explosion from the room opposite. He ignored it. The sounds were common on the Unova Airlines. The boy may have joined them, but he couldn't. He had no Pokemon. That was the reason he was going into Unova in the first place.

The three starter Pokemon of Unova were pretty cute; he didn't know which one to choose. He was pretty sure he would have to just close his eyes and pick one. He was also sure that the Pokemon wouldn't particularly like that.

"Unova Airlines will be arriving at Nuvema Town in five minutes." said the intercom from just outside of his room. "Please cease all Pokemon battles and return to your designated rooms."

The boy continued to stare out of the window as the buildings of Nuvema drew steadily closer, and the sounds of explosions grew quieter until they stopped completely.

"You may now leave the plane - we have safely landed." said the intercom after a short while, once it had docked in Castelia. "Thank you for traveling with Unova Airlines, and have a nice day!"

The boy sat there for a minute, listening to the sounds of the people outside his room as they all pushed and shoved to be able to get off sooner. He waited until he thought there wouldn't be a crowd of people outside, then got up, stretched, pulled his backpack off of the floor and onto his back, and finally leaving the room, turning off the light behind him. He joined the stream of people wandering slowly toward the exit and talking about their Pokemon battles, but he was silent the whole way to the exit.

It was night in Unova. But as one of the region's most popular places, there were still many people wandering about, doing... whatever you would do at 10PM on a weekday. The boy stepped outside of the plane and moved out of the way of the exit, but not progressing farther into the city.

"Right then," said someone, also walking away from the crowd of people who'd just left the Unova Airlines, "you ready, CJ?"

"Yeah... maybe... no." he replied to his friend. His friend was a teenage girl with long, dark red hair and pretty deep green eyes, and wore a grey, short sleeved, shirt along with a pair of jeans, and was named Ruby. CJ, the boy, was the same age and had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, and chose to wear a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless black jacket over the top along with a pair of black jeans.

"Always the optimist, aren't you?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... maybe... no." he repeated, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

The two of them walked towards the Pokemon center, hoping to get a room to spend the night in, as neither of them particularly wanted to walk to the Pokemon Lab in the dark.

"Hello there!" said the desk assistant as they walked up to her, "How may I help you today? Would you like your Pokemon to be healed?"

"No thanks, but we would like to rent a room for the night. Can you do that for us?" Ruby said as CJ hovered behind her, uncertain of what he could actually do.

"I certainly can!" she said enthusiastically, and then began typing things into a computer. "Are you two Pokemon trainers then?"

"Not just yet, but tomorrow maybe."

"Oh, are you going to see Professor Juniper? That's brilliant! But you've come to Unova at a rather bad time, lots of Gyms are moving around and being replaced."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, they have their reasons. And... done! I have your rooms ready." she said, looking up from the computer screen and smiling at them. "One each. Rooms seven and nine, okay?"

"That's perfect. Thank you!" Ruby said, taking one of the key cards that the assistant had laid on the counter, and then walked towards the stairs leading to the rooms.

"Thanks." CJ muttered, taking the other card and walking up the stairs after her.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

CJ sat in his room, thinking of the Pokemon he would find, both in Nuvema Town and the ones on the way there. He thought of Oshawott, of Snivy, and of Tepig. Which one should he choose? Which one should be his partner... his ally... his friend. The question haunted him, until he finally fell asleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Someone was knocking on the door. Rather loudly. "CJ! I HAVE BEEN KNOCKING ON THE DOOR FOR FIVE MINUTES! GET THE HELL UP ALREADY!" shouted someone. It was probably Ruby.

He walked over to the door. "Who is it?" he said sweetly.

"Oh, shut up and get dressed." said Ruby. He could imagine that she'd rolled her eyes at that. Minutes later, he left the room and was greeted by a rather exasperated Ruby. "CJ. Riddle me this: Do you or do you not want a Pokemon?"

"Hmm... that's a tough one..."

"You do? Good. Hurry the hell up and grab your stuff, we're going. I'll count to thirty, and then I'll leave. Got that? Good. Thirty. Twenty-nine..."

CJ shot back into his room, stuffed the clothes he'd changed out of into his bag, and got back to Ruby.

"Done? Good. By the way, I didn't actually count." she said. He glared at her. "Hey! Don't look at me like that!"

The two of them walked out of the Pokemon Center after depositing their room's key cards back onto the receptionist's desk, and then began to head toward Juniper's lab.

"So... CJ..." Ruby said after a while, "which starter Pokemon do you want to get?"

He was silent for a few moments, then replied with "I don't know."

"C'mon, you must have SOME idea."

"I suppose I do have some kind of idea... I'd either like Snivy, Oshawott, or Tepig, although any other Pokemon is welcome too."

She rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot. It took them a little while to walk from the Pokemon Center to Juniper's lab, but they were finally able to get there. CJ and Ruby entered the building, and found Professor Juniper.

"Oh, hello!" she said.

"Professor Juniper!" Ruby called, gleefully. CJ stood a little way behind her, hoping that Juniper would see him, but not talk to him. He had no idea of what he actually wanted to say to her.

"You're... Ruby Fox and Caleb Johnson, right?"

"Uhh... can you call me CJ?" he replied, quietly.

"Whatever you'd like!" Juniper smiled. "Right. Before you choose your Pokemon, I have to tell you that everything is a lot harder that it previously was. Ever since the Twin Heroes saved Unova from the threat of Team Plasma, something strange has happened. It seems that Pokemon from every region have migrated to Unova. That shouldn't actually be possible! I'm looking into it, but I've registered it into the Pokedex. I've called it the 'Blaze Effect'.

"But... due to this extra added difficulty, I'm afraid that lots of Pokedex Holders that I've entrusted to help with the Pokedex have been seriously harmed. Some have gone completely missing! I have to warn you of this, and ask if you still want to continue on this quest."

For a second, there was nothing in the room but silence. Then... "I would give up anything and everything to be with Pokemon and help with the Pokedex." CJ said aloud.

"I love Pokemon with all my heart, and being with them in that way... I would never be able to thank you enough." Ruby added.

"Well then... I have another problem." Juniper said. "I only -" and then her XTransceiver rang. "Oh... um... bad news later, I suppose." she continued, getting up to answer. She pressed the call button, and a picture of a woman with extremely long blue hair with a flower in it, and she had a floating pink Pokemon behind her.

"Juniper!" squealed the person on the other end of the XTransceiver.

"Fennel!"

"Uhh, Professor? Who's Fennel? And what was that 'bad news'?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, yes, the bad news!" said Fennel, looking awfully happy, "Juniper told me about that! Fortunately, I have the solution! Go on, one of you, who wants a Snivy?"

"Oh. Umm... I suppose..." Ruby glanced at CJ, who nodded at her encouragingly. "I want a Snivy!"

"Brilliant!" said Juniper, who seemed to understand little of what was going on.

"Now. You." said Fennel, over the XTransceiver, "You can have an Eevee."  
"An Eevee?" CJ said, confused. "Shouldn't I get one of the starter Pokemon that are standard for the Unova region?"

"Umm... Fennel, where did you get an Eevee from?" said Juniper, seeming equally confused.

"I stole it!" she said, fiercely, then burst into laughter at the horrified look on Juniper's face, "No, Amanita gave it to me. 'A gift from Kanto' she said."

"Well then... it's not the standard Unova starter Pokemon, but... if you're fine with it, CJ...?"

CJ looked at the XTransceiver computer screen for a second before answering with "Any Pokemon is an amazing Pokemon, and Eevee is more than brilliant."

"Well then, that's settled." Fennel said, grinning into the camera. "I'll start the Pokemon Transfer immediately, then."

Fennel transferred the Pokemon to the lab whilst Juniper went to get her Snivy.

"Here we go Ruby, I have your Snivy!" said Juniper a few minutes later, Pokeball in hand. "Oh, and it looks like the Pokemon transfer's finished! Thanks, Fennel. Give our thanks to Amanita, too."

"Sure thing." said Fennel, smiling, as Juniper handed out our Pokeballs.

Immediately after getting his, CJ pressed the button on the front to allow the Eevee to come out of the Pokeball. A small figure with light brown fur came out of it. The Pokemon had a bushy tail with a cream coloured tip, and a large furry collar with a cream colour. It had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads.

Ruby also sent out her new Snivy. Most of its body was green in colouration, while it has a cream-coloured underside. A yellow stripe ran down the length of its back and tail, and it also had yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. It's arms are the same green colour as the rest of its body. It had a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

"And here are your Pokedexes..." she continued, picking up two iPod sized items from her desk. They had a screen at the top, and another screen that slid up from under it, making it dual-screened. "Only a select few people in all of the regions can become Pokedex Holders, so you are going to be very respected throughout peoples."

"Thank you, Professor Juniper." said CJ, staring intently at his Eevee. "... Cora. This is what I'm going to name Eevee. Thank you."

"Eevee!" yapped Cora.

"Well, I'm going to name my Snivy 'Vee'." said Ruby, smiling at her Snivy.

"Sni!" said the Snivy, elegantly.

"Well then, you two should get going. Complete the Pokedex as you can, but on the way, feel free to do whatever else you like. Challenge the Pokemon Leauge if you like."

"Yeah... I think I'll do that... maybe..." Cj said, uncertainly.

"In that case, just head to Striaton City. They have a Pokemon Gym that's officially part of the Pokemon Leauge."

And so, CJ, Cora, Ruby and Vee all set off on their adventure, catch all of the Pokemon, and, as a secondary goal, beat the Pokemon Leauge.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: I've noticed that CJ slowly got less shy over the three days that I wrote this. Oh well.

First question: In the long run, what should Eevee evolve into? I like the look of Umbreon, but that Sylveon thinggy looks pretty cool too. I may also just stick to an Eevee throughout the whole thing. That would be cool.

Second question: What do you think of the characters? I quite like the character of Ruby honestly. Oh, and if you didn't realise, this Ruby isn't the same Ruby from the manga; it's an original character. So is CJ. CJ is original.

Third question: Did you like this? I'm not sure I did. But I might have done. Maybe. It's a possibility. Possibly. I don't like the end of this chapter.

First demand: Review. Review or I'll set a rabid Hyena on you.

I do not own Pokemon, nor am I affiliated with it in any way apart from loving the series. I do, however, own the characters of Ruby and CJ.

07/04/2013 (DD/MM/YYYY); YomielG


End file.
